Angeles de Oro
by Seraphina11
Summary: Dicen que antes de iniciar una guerra debes estar seguro de por que estas luchando, por que puede haber mas rencor cuando termina que cuando empieza y es mejor estar preparado para seguir peleando e incluso para sacrificar aquello que mas amamos y seguir avanzando. Nuevos enemigos se acercan y solo un grupo de cazadores de sombras podrán detenerlos, una nueva aventura.
1. Capítulo 1

**Prólogo**

 **VENGANZA**

Hubo una época en la que el dolor y la sangre brotaban sin parar, en la que el miedo y la muerte nunca estaban lejos y todo lo que creías conocer podía ser o no ser cierto y cuando parecía que las cosas iban a mejorar, siempre regresaba la oscuridad.

Después de las derrotas de Valentain y su hijo, ocurrió otra oleada de desgracias, algunos de los seguidores de Raphael culparon a Simón y a sus amigos cazadores de sombras de su muerte y asesinaron a la madre de Simón para vengarse y Simón no tuvo más remedio que decirle a su hermana la verdad y para no dejar sola a Rebecca la invito a ser cazadora de sombras, para su sorpresa la clave se lo tomo muy bien y ambos empezaron a entrenar para convertirse en cazadores de sombras, el proceso no fue fácil, el tener que alejarse de todo aquello que conocían de sus amigos y de su mundo, pero poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando y Simón logro recuperar su memoria y a Isabel. Luego se enteraron pocas semanas después de la guerra oscurecida que Maia estaba embarazada y él bebe era de Jordan, pero con la ayuda y apoyo de sus amigos logro salir adelante con su hijo, pero al final todo fue mejor y la vida más alegre.

Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Clarissa Morgerstern había pensado mucho en esa horrible parte de su pasado, pero ese día tuvo la oportunidad de pensar en su pasado y en su futuro.

Clary estaba parada frente a la enorme ventana de una de las habitaciones del tercer piso de la mansión Herondale viendo hacia el inmenso bosque de Brocelind, en un atardecer como ese el paisaje era hermoso, las copas de los arboles habían adquirido un tono dorado brillante como el oro y el cielo poseía una combinación de rosa claro y junto a él un morado pálido que cada vez se oscurecía mas hasta convertirse en un azul oscuro. Ella ya había dibujado atardeceres como ese, pero siempre le fascinaba tal muestra de belleza natural. Ella estaba usando un vestido blanco y muy simple pero de un material muy suave que en ese momento tenía un todo dorado por la luz de atardecer.

Ella bajo un poco la vista, levanto lentamente la mano derecha y se acarició el vientre y al futuro bebe que tendría en poco tiempo. La espera la tenía ansiosa ya tenía ocho meses de embarazo y siempre estaba atenta a cualquier señal de que pudiera necesitar algo y no era la única, Jace estaba igual o peor de nervioso. Ambos se habían alegrado mucho cuando se enteraron poco después de la boda que iban a tener un bebe.

Clary salió de su aturdimiento cuando un horrible rechinido sonó detrás de ella y volteo la cabeza para mirar que pasaba, era Jace que estaba vestido con una camiseta azul oscuro y unos jeans. Él sonrió al verla y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hay que encontrar la forma de que esa puerta deje de rechinar-

-Lo siento, ya veremos que hacer-

Jace se acercó caminando y cuando llego hasta a ella le rodeo la cadera con los brazos y puso su barbilla en su hombro y ella puso sus manos sobre las de él. Clary había crecido bastante desde que era cazadora de sombras al parecer todo el ejercicio la había hecho crecer unos centímetros, pero aun así era mucho más baja que Jace y él tuvo que agacharse un poco para llegar hasta su hombro.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto el junto a su oído.

-Bien, aunque él bebe ya me pateo cinco veces el día de hoy-Respondió ella y giro el cuello para ver a Jace que estaba intentando ahogar una carcajada y tenía una cara muy cómica-Es enserio no creo que falte mucho.

-Perfecto, será un gran cazador de sombras si empieza a entrenar aunque sea las patadas desde ahora-Dijo Jace con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y la ensancho más cuando vio que Clary se rio.

Ambos se rieron hasta que Clary sintió un pequeño movimiento en el estómago y Jace en su palma izquierda.

-El…-Estaba a punto de preguntar Jace cuando Clary lo interrumpió.

-Sí, pateo-Dijo Clary que había bajado la vista hacia su vientre, luego miro a Jace de nuevo sonriendo-Creo que está de acuerdo contigo.

Ambos se rieron otra vez y cuando terminaron caminaron a la cama y se acostaron uno frente al otro.

-¿Cómo están Isabel y Simón?-Pregunto Clary-¿Ya saben que va a ser?

-No aunque Izzy está casi segura de que es un niño pero Simón tiene sus dudas-Respondió Jace con voz pensativa-Él no está seguro de que Magnus pueda saber bien cuál va a ser el sexo de su bebe.

Clary lo medito durante un momento, Magnus no había tenido problemas ni dudas con el género de su bebe, pero si las había tenido con el de Isabel y Simón.

Simón e Isabel se habían casado un par de meses después que Clary y Jace y se habían enterado que Izzy estaba embarazada el mismo día que Clary y Jace aunque Izzy tenía un mes de embarazo y Clary dos en ese momento.

-¿Jace me puedes traer un poco de agua?-

-Lo que tu ordenes-Dijo Jace con una sonrisa-Si necesitas algo mas solo grita.

No tardo mucho en salir de la habitación y al abrir la puerta se escuchó otro horrible rechinido que hizo que Clary se tapara los oídos con las manos.

-Lo siento-Dijo antes de salir de la habitación, Clary escucho sus pasos desvanecerse a medida que se alejaba por el pasillo.

Paso un poco de tiempo y Clary tuvo un presentimiento extraño, paso un poco más de tiempo y la luz del día se desvanecía con rapidez, quedaba ya muy poca luz pero Clary podía ver bien gracias a su runa de visión nocturna, lo suficiente para ver que algunas sombras no deberían estar allí, tuvo que concentrarse un poco más para darse cuenta de que la sombra tenía la forma exacta de una mujer, pero cuando parpadeo la sombra desapareció, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y salió de la cama con el corazón golpeándole el pecho con fuerza y miro por todos lados intentando encontrar una explicación, de repente se sintió muy débil y adolorida como si algo le hubiera quitado toda la fuerza que tenía hasta el punto en que casi cae al suelo pero se obligó a quedarse de pie, rápidamente abrió uno de los cajones que estaban junto a la cama y saco un cuchillo de gran tamaño, se aferró a él y camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta el centro de la habitación, apretó el cuchillo con más fuerza pero inmediatamente sintió que el mango le quemaba la palma, como si estuviera a rojo vivo y no tuvo más remedio que tirarlo al suelo, en el mango no parecía haber nada anormal pero Clary podía oler su piel quemada y sentía el calor en su palma, miro con desconcierto su mano derecha y efectivamente pudo ver la carne quemada como si la hubiera metido en un sartén que todavía estaba en la estufa, sacudo su mano intentando aliviar un poco el dolor y de nuevo alzo la vista hacia las paredes del oscuro cuarto todavía luchando por mantenerse de pie. De repente salió volando violentamente en dirección a la cama y su cabeza choco con la cabecera con un golpe sonoro, sintió una horrible punzada de dolor en la cabeza y se quedó acostada en la cama, boca arriba entre las sabanas, intento moverse y al hacerlo sintió una especie de dolor que no había sentido antes, era como si le hubieran clavado miles de agujas por todo el cuerpo, cerró los ojos y soltó un grito gigantesco, cuando abrió los ojos otra vez vio que sus brazos estaban manchados con pequeñas hileras de sangre, que provenían de pequeños huecos de sangre como si de verdad le hubieran clavado unas agujas muy largas por los brazos, sus piernas estaban iguales a sus brazos, pero su vientre estaba bien, pero eso no hizo más que ponerla más nerviosa, intento levantarse pero parecía que las agujas seguían incrustadas en su cuerpo y solo dejaban que su cabeza se alzara. Entonces vio la sombra que había visto antes, de frente a la cama justo en el centro de la habitación, al principio solo fue una sombra oscura pero poco a poco iba tomando forma e incluso antes de que pudiera formarse por completo Clary la reconoció y sintió una oleada de terror tan grande como la sonrisa de la demonia que estaba frente a ella. Lilith.

Jace había llegado a la cocina y estaba frente al garrafón con un gran vaso. Gracias a su don no le costaba nada llegar hasta el primer piso, lo único que tenía que hacer era saltar y lo mismo tenía que hacer para subir.

"Jace"

Jace casi da un brinco cuando escucho esa voz. Por un momento pensó que había sido Clary pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la cocina y un horrible escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

"Clary"

La voz era muy baja pero Jace pudo escucharla muy bien, era de una mujer y le sonaba extrañamente conocida, pero no recordaba haberla escuchado nunca y que tuviera un tono preocupado no ayudaba.

Jace estaba completamente paralizado, no sabía si era debido al miedo, la sorpresa o ambos.

"Jace ayúdala"

Esta vez Jace si se movió y dejo caer el vaso lleno de agua al suelo, el sonido que creo el golpe del cristal con el suelo al destrozarse devolvió a Jace a la realidad, de repente escucho un montón de escalofriantes gritos de dolor y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el pasillo, cuando llego hasta las escaleras salto unos siete metros en el aire, se agarró de la barda del pasillo, se impulsó con su mano para pasar al otro lado y corrió hacia la habitación donde estaba Clary.

Clary se quedó paralizada al ver a Lilith con una expresión de terror en el rostro. Lilith iba vestida con un precioso vestido negro decorado con piedras que se pegaba a su figura y le llegaba hasta los tobillos, el cabello bien arreglado y unos zapatos de tacón negros.

-Hola Clary-Dijo Lilith con una voz casi dócil y una gran sonrisa, Clary pudo ver sus afilados dientes blancos con forma de puñales-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿Cuánto será, 3, 4 años? Contando la vez que visitaste mi reino.

Clary se quedó completamente callada tratando de no dejarse llevar por el miedo cuando Lilith se acercó caminando, golpeando el suelo con sus tacones y se paró justo en el borde de la cama y suspiro.

-¿Recuerdas cuando atravesaste a mi hijo con tu espada, cuando él te había ofrecido un lugar a su lado y protección no solo para ti sino también para tus amigos?-Le pregunto Lilith y Clary trago saliva-¿Y cuándo destruiste a la gran especie que él había creado en mi nombre?

Entonces se hizo un largo silencio. Clary estaba furiosa y aterrada, furiosa por que Lilith le había hecho tanto daño a Jonathan que ni el fuego celestial pudo salvarlo y él había muerto pidiendo perdón pero sin dejar de sentirse culpable por todo lo que había hecho cuando tenía la sangre de Lilith en especial por crear a los oscurecidos y por qué el mismo los había destruido y Lilith la culpaba por ello y aterrada porque sabía lo que Lilith quería de ella y por lo que le haría.

-¡Me arrebataste a mi hijo, lo mataste!-Grito Lilith rompiendo el silencio con furia en su voz y en su rostro-Ahora yo haré lo mismo con el tuyo.

Clary estaba en shock, ella no dejaría que le pasara nada a su hijo, una vez más intento levantarse pero no pudo, las agujas invisibles la mantuvieron acostada en la cama, gritando tanto de dolor como de desesperación.

Lilith alzo sus manos a la altura del pecho en forma de garras y lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un grito espantoso que más bien pareció un rugido.

Clary sintió un agudo dolor en su vientre, como si la estuvieran acuchillando y empezó a gritar tan fuerte que la garganta le ardía, por un momento perdió toda esperanza que ella o su bebe pudieran sobrevivir, pero el rechinido de la puerta le advirtió que su ángel guardián había llegado y giro la cabeza para ver a Jace.

Jocelyn y Luke dormían muy plácidamente en el cuarto principal de la casa de Amatis que ahora era de Luke. Había pasado a ser de el por ser el único heredero que quedaba.

Jocelyn soñaba a menudo con Jonathan, aunque esa noche soñaba con el futuro nieto que tendría Jace y Clary les habían dicho que sería niño y ella imaginaba aun chico de cabello dorado y ojos verdes que corría sin parar por el parque central de Nueva York. El niño se alejó corriendo hacia los brazos de alguien y por un momento Jocelyn no ubico quien era hasta que la mujer levanto al niño y pudo ver su rostro, Jocelyn quedo paralizada al ver a su madre, se veía igual que la última vez que a vio, pelo anaranjado, piel blanca, ojos cafés, Pero su expresión era de preocupación.

-Jocelyn, Clary está en problemas-Dijo Elena Fairchild, su voz sonaba extrañamente lejana-Corre.

Jocelyn abrió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente en la cama acerco los brazos hacia Luke y lo agito.

-Luke, despierta-Grito Jocelyn con desesperación, oyó gemir a Luke y mientras salía de la cama dijo-Clary está en problemas ahí que irnos.

Luke se incorporó lentamente, salió de la cama y miro a Jocelyn con confusión mientras ella se vestía.

-Luke adelántate, busca a los demás-Dijo Jocelyn antes de que el pudiera preguntar-Confía en mi Luke hay que irnos ya.

Jace abrió la puerta de una patada, la puerta rechino al abrirse y Jace pudo ver lo que estaba pasando, Clary estaba acostada en la cama gritando, tenía los brazos y las piernas cubiertos de sangre, el vestido estaba lleno de manchas de sangre, las sabanas también y Clary lo veía con el rostro lleno de dolor y desesperación, Lilith también lo miraba pero la expresión de su rostro estaba llena de odio, sus ojos estaban totalmente negros y sus dientes eran puntiagudos como los de un tiburón.

Jace fue hacia el armario y saco dos cuchillos de serafín y corrió hacia Lilith.

-¡Sandalphon!-Grito Jace y el cuchillo en su mano izquierda brillo apenas un par de segundos antes de llegar hasta Lilith, blandió el cuchillo velozmente pero la demonia esquivo sin dificultad el ataque.

-¡Gabriel!-Grito Jace y el segundo cuchillo brillo y se abalanzo sobre Lilith, pero ella nuevamente esquivo el golpe sin problema, incluso agarro a Jace por la muñeca y se la torció tan violentamente que Jace tiro a Gabriel y grito.

Clary intento levantarse pero no pudo y el dolor de nuevo la hizo gritar e intento retorcerse pero solo era capaz de mover la cabeza el pecho y el abdomen.

-¡Clary!-Grito Jace pero Lilith lo golpeo en la cara y Jace casi cae al suelo pero logro mantenerse de pie y devolver el golpe, Lilith esquivo el golpe pero Jace blandió a Sandalphon con rapidez y el cuchillo se incrusto en el costado de la diablesa. Lilith grito y agarro a Jace por la camisa, lo alzo y lo lanzo contra la pared, Jace choco contra la pared con un golpe sonoro y gimió de dolor en el suelo, se masajeo rápidamente la cabeza e intento levantarse, cuando Jace comenzó a levantarse todas las gotas de sangre de Lilith se convirtieron en horribles serpientes que se dirigieron hacia él e intentaron morderlo.

Clary intento moverse y esta vez lo logro se levantó rápidamente reprimiendo el dolor, fue hacia el armario y saco a Heosphoros y apunto a Lilith con ella. Lilith no parecía angustiada al ver la espada, de hecho sonrió.

-Esa espada no siempre te salvara-Dijo Lilith en un tono muy bajo-El fuego celestial no le pertenece a los mortales, si el cielo lo quiere te lo arrebataran.

-No he visto que me la quiera quitar-Respondió Clary con voz dura-Y no creo que lo quiera.

-Crees que la espada te pertenece, pero en algún momento un ángel la reclamara y el cielo hace lo que quiere y obliga a todos a hacer lo que quiere-La voz de Lilith tenía un poco de tristeza escondida pero Clary pudo notarla y por un momento sintió pena por ella, de pronto su voz se alzó y retumbo en las paredes-Pero nosotros no somos sus esclavos y no nos someteremos ante él.

Lilith alzo los brazos y Clary empezó a flotar a pocos metros del suelo y el dolor en su abdomen apareció de nuevo y dejo caer a Heosphoros empezó a gritar y a retorcerse de maneras que ni ella se imaginaba que podía mientras Lilith se reía.

Jace estaba medio tendido en el suelo antes de darse cuenta de que las serpientes se dirigían hacia él, se incorporó como pudo y piso con fuerza a una de las serpientes hasta matarla luego esta desapareció, las otras aceleraron el paso y lo atacaron, pero Jace fue lo suficientemente rápido para saltar y que las serpientes no lo mordieran pero el aturdimiento que le había causado el ataque de Lilith no había desaparecido por completo y no pudo saltar lo suficientemente alto como para alcanzar el techo y aferrarse a una lámpara, cuando llego al suelo las serpientes lo esperaban, la más cercana estaba a pocos centímetros de su pierna cuando salió volando hacia un lado como si algo la hubiera pateado, sus compañeras voltearon para ver a su compañera y Jace por fin pudo contarlas eran diecisiete en total y de la nada la serpiente voladora lanzo algo parecido a un grito y se esfumo y después de ella otras fueron desapareciendo, como si algo las aplastara o las golpeara, intentaron huir pero no podían esconderse todas murieron en cuestión de segundos.

De pronto Clary cayó al suelo, Lilith dejo de reírse y giro violentamente la cabeza a un lado como si la hubieran golpeado, lanzo un gruñido y miro por todos lados como si estuviera viendo algo no como si lo estuviera buscando y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Clary vio a Lilith no asustada, aterrada, Clary no podía ver lo que Lilith estaba viendo pero sin duda se sentía agradecida de que estuviera ahí. Lilith seguía mirando hacia todos lados con una expresión de terror en el rostro y de nuevo giro bruscamente la cabeza hacia un lado y esta vez Clary vio en su cara tres enormes líneas de sangre que iban desde la oreja de la demonia hasta su nariz, tardo un poco en darse cuenta debido al potente dolor que ella sentía en su abdomen de que era un arañazo, algo estaba atacando a Lilith, la diablesa toco su herida con la mano izquierda, con una expresión incrédula y de la nada su mano se dobló hacia abajo ferozmente, se escuchó como el hueso se rompió y dejo la mano completa sobre el brazo, Lilith grito y alzo la cabeza hacia atrás al hacerlo y de nuevo recibió un arañazo, esta vez en la garganta, luego otro le apareció alrededor del hombro izquierdo, luego otro en el brazo derecho desde el hombro hasta el codo, donde su mano apenas se estaba recuperando, Clary se preguntó por qué es que no se movía de ese lugar, vio sus pies y se dio cuenta de que los tobillos hacían un gran esfuerzo por moverse pero sus pies parecían pegados. Bajo la vista hacia su vientre y empezó a llorar.

Jace estaba viendo a Lilith muy confundido, parecía que estaba recibiendo una horrenda paliza del mismo universo, Lilith seguía gritando pero estaba muy quieta, fuera lo que fuera que le estaba haciendo eso no solo la estaba lastimando también la estaba sujetando. Jace se obligó a volver a la realidad, no podía quedarse ahí viendo nada más, si tenía una oportunidad era esa. Se agacho y tomo a Gabriel, se acercó lentamente a Lilith y le clavó el cuchillo de serafín en el tórax, lo siguió hundiendo hasta que esté la atravesó, entonces Lilith empezó a arder como una fogata y desapareció.

Jace miro a Clary con preocupación, fue hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, vio lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

-Clary ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Jace con dulzura y preocupación-¿Te hizo daño?

Clary negó con la cabeza y siguió llorando con desconsuelo, tenía la vista baja y Jace bajo la vista y se dio cuenta de por qué lloraba. En el piso había un cuerpo diminuto, lleno de sangre, pero Jace pudo notar por la forma de que sin duda alguna era un bebe, Jace aparto la vista y miro a Clary, ella ya no tenía el vientre inflado y lo estaba mirando directamente, en sus ojos cubiertos por lagrimas había dolor y tristeza, él se inclinó y la abrazo, ella puso su cabeza en su pecho y siguió llorando, Jace miro de nuevo el cuerpo diminuto, no importaba que él hubiera matado a Lilith no importaba que algo los hubiera rescatado, Lilith ya había hecho lo que quería hacer, ya había matado al bebe.

Jocelyn toco la puerta un par de veces, pero nadie respondía, Luke estaba junto a ella en su forma lobuna y atrás de ellos estaba Simon, Isabel, Alec y Magnus. Ya casi era luna llena y los sentidos de Luke estaban mejorando así que pudo escuchar aunque fuera poco la horrible pelea que había dentro de la mansión y le había dicho a Jocelyn, entonces ella perdió la paciencia y uso su estela para entrar y todos corrieron hasta el tercer piso, con Luke rastreando para averiguar dónde estaban Jace y Clary, el olor a demonio era asfixiante, pero Luke siguió olfateando hasta que llegaron a la sexta puerta, estaba abierta y se escuchaban sollozos y gemidos, Jocelyn entro lentamente y al ver a Clary corrió hacia ellos, Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Clary, Jace están bien?-Preguntaron todos en coro.

Ellos no se movieron y los otros se acercaron, Jocelyn fue la primera en captar el cuerpo del bebe y se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir un grito, Luke fue el segundo en darse cuenta y ya había vuelto a ser un hombre, el no reprimió el grito, el resto tampoco lo hizo.

-Izzy no lo veas-Dijo Simon que agarro a Izzy por el brazo y le puso cara contra su pecho y ella no opuso resistencia.

Por toda la habitación se escucharon pequeños gritos y gemidos de horror y espanto, todos se voltearon y no soportaron mirar más aquella horrible escena, todos excepto Jocelyn, ella tomo el cuerpo del bebe en sus manos y se levantó, intentando llevárselo lejos de ahí.

-¡No!-Gritaron Clary y Jace al mismo tiempo y Jace sujeto el brazo de Jocelyn antes de que ella pudiera levantarse por completo-No te lo lleves.

Alec y Magnus se sorprendieron un poco, no era que Jace fuera inmoral, pero muy rara vez lo veían llorar y nunca lo habían visto suplicar.

-Chicos esto no les hará ningún bien-

-Por favor mama-

-Jocelyn por lo que más quieras-

El dolor en sus rostros era demasiado para Jocelyn pero sabía que mientras más tiempo lo tuvieran más difícil seria, pero podía dejar que su hija no tuviera a su primogénito en sus brazos aunque fuera una sola vez.

-Luke, ¿Me pasas una manta?-Pidió Jocelyn.

Luke muy a regañadientes busco una limpia entre todas las cobijas manchadas con la sangre de Clary agarro la más limpia y se la paso a Jocelyn con cuidado. Jocelyn gruño levemente y agarro otra manta y limpio muy cuidadosamente el cuerpo del bebe, lo envolvió en la más limpia que tenía solo un par de manchas de sangre y se lo entrego a Clary en sus brazos.

Clary vio a su bebe, en los últimos seis meses siempre que se imaginaba ese momento las cosas eran muy diferentes, Jace la abrazo con más fuerza, todos tenían la vista clavada en él bebe, Jace y Clary seguían llorando. Clary paso lentamente la mano por la cabecita del bebe como si estuviera vivo y pudiera sentir sus caricias, Clary paso su mano por sus ojos, su piel era tan suave como delicada, por accidente abrió los ojos y dejo salir un gemido, los ojos del bebe eran dorados como los de Jace, pero los de él eran muy luminosos y los de él bebe no, le faltaba esa luz de aquellos que tenían vida, de aquellos que habían tenido la oportunidad de vivir.

Clary siguió llorando y abrazo al bebe con más fuerza contra su pecho, Jace la abrazo con más fuerza e intento cerrarle los ojos al bebe y Clary dejo que él lo hiciera.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Magnus y todos lo vieron con la misma expresión en la cara, una que decía cállate, excepto por Jace y Clary.

-Fue Lilith, regreso-Dijo Jace y apenas dijo la segunda palabra todos dejaron salir gemidos y pequeños gritos de terror.

-La mate-Dijo Jace nuevamente, pero en su voz no había victoria solo dolor.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Magnus.

-No sé, algo la estaba, atacando y me dio tiempo de matarla-

Entonces Magnus levanto una mano y esta comenzó a brillar, parecía estar muy concentrado y sorprendido al ver montones de una extraña sustancia azul.

-No fue algo-Dijo Magnus con voz pensativa y una extraña expresión en el rostro-fue alguien, muchos alguien.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Alec.

Clary seguía viendo a su bebe con dolor, vio algo extraño en su muñeca, la agarro con delicadeza y vio que en su muñeca estaba una marca muy parecida a la que ella y Jace tenían en los hombros, la marca de estrella.

-Seres de otro mundo-Dijo Magnus advirtiendo que todos lo estaban viendo-Fantasmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos espero que estén disfrutando de la historia y que la estén pasando bien, este es mi primer fanfic así que son muy importantes para mi sus opiniones y saber que les ha gustado, bueno he visto que hay veces en las que le ponen canciones a los capítulos y me gusta la idea ¿qué les parece? Bueno eso es todo por ahora vamos con la historia:**

 **Aviso urgente: Todos los personajes a excepción de los que yo he inventado tristemente esta Jace incluido pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Lo se chicas es triste.**

 **Dolor y perdón**

(Cuando la oscuridad Comes- Kyle Wesly Cover)

 _5 Meses después._

Clary estaba en un cuarto de la casa de los Lightwood junto a Isabel, completamente absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Clary, ¡Clary! -

-Ah, lo siento Isabel-Dijo Clary y escucho cuando Isabel soltó un ligero bufido.

Isabel estaba metiendo un poco de ropa de bebe en una maleta negra que estaba apoyada sobre una mesita de noche. Isabel estaba usando unos jeans negros, una blusa de seda amarilla que se transparentaba con el cuello negro y unas hermosas botas altas de negra piel fina. Clary usaba jeans azules, una blusa verde claro muy simple y unos tacones plateados.

-Clary sé que estas triste, pero ¿estas segura de que no quieres acompañarnos a Nueva York, aunque sea unos días?-Pregunto Isabel con una voz dulce pero su voz se apagó en cuanto vio que Clary sacudía negativamente la cabeza-¿Bueno podrías ayudarme con Amber? No puedo arrullarla, arrullar a Nathan y empacar al mismo tiempo-

La razón por la cual Magnus no pudo definir bien cuál era el sexo del bebe fue por que no era uno, eran dos, un niño y una niña, a los cuales nombraron Nathan y Amber los cuales habían tenido la suerte de heredar los hermosos ojos azules de Maryse y Alec, cabello negro y piel clara, todos estaban de acuerdo en que eran unos bebes hermosos.

Clary se acercó a la cuna y observo con ternura a Amber que rodaba de un lado a otro sin parar y a Nathan que estaba profundamente dormido entre las almohadas, la levanto suavemente y sostuvo a la bebe en sus brazos y empezó a arrullarla delicadamente.

-Clary no sé qué voy a hacer con ella, ¿estas segura de que no quieren regresar a Nueva York con nosotros me vendría muy bien una o dos manos extras?-

Clary seguía arrullando a la bebe mientras observaba a Isabel guardar un biberón vacío en la maleta negra llena de ropa y cosas de bebe, luego cerro la maleta y dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, se acercó al tocador y tomo otro biberón medio lleno de leche, lo agito rápidamente y se acercó a Clary, ella le entrego la bebe que no tardó mucho en acurrucarse en los brazos de su madre y disfrutar de la dulce leche.

-Estamos bien Jace y yo aquí-

-Lo sé solo que, han pasado ya meses desde que eso pasó y no quieres salir ni hacer nada-

Clary se alejó de Isabel, fue hacia el sofá café que estaba en la esquina del cuarto y se dejó caer en el con evidente cansancio y cuando levanto la vista descubrió que Isabel la veía con una preocupación aún más evidente.

-Solo necesito tiempo-

-Eso es lo que dices siempre Clary, pero te diré algo y por favor pon me atención, esa herida no desaparecerá nunca, pero no puedes dejarte vencer-Dijo Isabel pensando en Max y sujeto con más fuerza al bebe que había en sus brazos-Lilith ya no está, puedes tener una familia, puedes ser feliz.

Clary bajo la vista hacia sus manos que estaban apoyadas en sus piernas y las convirtió en puños apenas escucho la palabra Lilith y los apretaba más con cada palabra de Isabel.

-Lo se Isabel-Respondió sin mucho ánimo.

-No es así, sé que tienes miedo pero tienes que superarlo, serias una gran madre si te lo permitieras-

Una parte del cabello de Clary le tapaba la cara como una cortina e Isabel no pudo ver la expresión de su rostro, Clary seguía viendo hacia abajo y seguía apretando los puños con cada vez más fuerza hasta que estos le temblaron, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar y tenía los ojos húmedos.

-Basta-Susurro Clary tan bajo que apenas se escuchó ella misma e Isabel siguió hablando.

-Sé que Lilith te arrebato algo que amabas, pero no puedes lamentarte toda la vida por eso, no le des la satisfacción a la perra, se lo que es que te quiten a alguien Clary, pero tu…

De pronto Clary grito basta y se levantó bruscamente del sillón, mirando a Isabel con furia y dolor pidiendo a gritos que se callara, sintió como una lagrima corría por su mejilla, Isabel la miraba con sorpresa y arrepentimiento en el rostro y abrazo a Amber contra su pecho.

-¡No puedo hacer nada más, tu no lo entiendes, no sabes lo que es que te arrebaten lo que más haz querido y esperado toda tu vida enfrente de ti!-Grito Clary con furia-¡Tú lo tienes todo y más!

Entonces Amber empezó a llorar y un par de segundos después también lo hizo Nathan, Isabel corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin agitar más a Amber hacia la cuna y empezó a frotar suavemente la pancita del bebe y meció a la niña en sus brazos tranquilizándola.

-Isabel lo, lo siento-Dijo Clary tartamudeando.

-Está bien Clary-Respondió Isabel serena.

-No, perdóname-Dijo Clary mientras se acercaba-No tenía ningún derecho a…

-No, no lo tienes-Respondió Isabel y dejo a Amber en la cuna y miro directamente a Clary-No tienes derecho a hablarme así, intento ayudarte Clary, todos lo hacemos.

-Lo sé y lo aprecio pero…-

-Clary has estado tan metida en tu dolor que no has visto lo que ocurre en el mundo exterior-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Clary dándose cuenta de que eso no iba por buen camino.

-Maia piensa que es muy probable que Jordán tenga el gen lobo-

-Ahí no-

-Y Lily tiene problemas para controlar a un grupo de vampiros nuevo en la zona y otras cosas más-

-Yo, no tenía ni idea-Admitió Clary avergonzada y bajo la vista hacia el suelo.

-Por fin te das cuenta-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Clary alzando la cabeza bruscamente.

-Por fin te das cuenta de que los que te han apoyado y otros también necesitan apoyo y no has hecho nada más que preocuparnos, lastimarnos y a ti-Isabel lo dijo de tal forma que hiciera entender a Clary que no trataba de lastimarla-Y no puedes hacerlo, te necesitamos Clary, me costó mucho tiempo aceptarlo pero eres la más fuerte de nosotros, si tú te rindes, no pudimos sin ti antes y tampoco ahora, y ahora no estas con nosotros, ni tu sabes dónde estás.

Clary no sabía cómo era la expresión de su cara, pero por la sonrisa que puso Isabel supo que nunca la había tenido antes.

-Lo siento Clary, pero es la verdad-

-Lo sé, solo que, no puedo ahora-

-Clary, nunca podrás si sigues así, ven a Nueva York, te hará sentir mejor estar allí-

Clary no respondió solo asintió con la cabeza levemente y abrazo a Isabel.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-Dijo Jace

-No estoy bromeando, quiero meterlos a una escuela, una escuela de verdad-Respondió Simon.

-Son cazadores de sombras no mundanos Simon, ¿de qué les va a servir ir a una escuela para mundanos?-

-Lo dice el tipo que no supo cómo era un mango hasta que tuvo 16 años-Replico Simon con una sonrisa burlona-Eso los mundanos lo aprenden a los 3.

-Claro eso si lo recuerdas-

-Ya recuerdo casi todo-

Jace se quedó callado un momento, estaban en la sala de la casa de los Lightwood. Era muy amplia, el suelo estaba hecho de mármol, las paredes eran doradas y blancas y en una había una ventana grande, lo sillones en los que estaban sentados eran cafés y estaban hechos de piel, detrás de Jace había una vitrina de madera de abeto, en medio había una alfombra roja y encima de ella una mesita de vidrio.

-Además Isabel está de acuerdo conmigo-

-¿Cómo puede ser?-

-Clary me ayudo a convencerla-

-No puede ser cierto-Dijo Jace mientras se pasaba las manos por la cabeza, las entrelazo, las dejo en su nuca y recostó su cabeza en ellas.

-Lo lamento amigo-

-Cállate-

-Mírale el lado positivo cuando tengan otro hijo y Clary te convenza podrán estar todos en la misma escuela-

-Enserio Simon cállate-

-Hablando de Clary ¿están seguros de que no quieren ir a Nueva York con nosotros?-

-Creo que es la séptima vez que me lo preguntas el día de hoy-

-Bueno nos vamos mañana temprano entonces hay que apresurarnos para ver si podemos extender su mundo más allá de la entrada de la mansión Herondale-

-¿No notaste que estamos en la sala de tu casa Simon?-

-Si eso es un comienzo, hace apenas unos días que se atreven a salir de su cueva-

-Si hemos saldo solo que estoy muy atento para no tener que cruzarme contigo-

-Si claro, pero es enserio vengan a Nueva York con nosotros no les cuesta nada-

-Me cuesta el tener que ver tu molesta cara-

-Jace lo digo en serio ¿seguros de que no quieren venir?-

Jace bajo las manos hacia sus costados y tomo una conducta seria.

-La verdad, es que no tenemos muchas ganas de ir a ningún lado ahora pero lo pensare-

Entones escucharon pasos en la escalera y al poco tiempo Isabel y Clary llegaron a la sala, pasaron elegantemente enfrente de ellos y se sentaron cada una junto a su esposo.

-Ya todas las maletas están listas-Menciono Isabel apenas termino de sentarse.

-Perfecto-respondió Simon y le beso la mejilla.

-Y por fin logramos que Amber se durmiera-

-Aún más perfecto-Dijo Simon y través le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Están seguros de que no quieren venir a Nueva York con nosotros?-Dijeron casi al mismo tiempo Simon e Isabel.

-Tal vez sea buena idea-Respondió Clary y tanto Jace como Simon la vieron con tal grado de sorpresa en sus rostros que Isabel empezó a reír-Respirar un poco de aire de Nueva York.

-Está bien-Dijo Jace casi de inmediato-Bueno entonces tenemos que irnos hay que hacer un par de maletas-

En Nueva York el ocaso se había apoderado del cielo y Danna Blake una chica de 15 años tenía la vista perfecta desde la fila de la entrada del club en donde sus amigas y ella esperaban para entrar.

-Danna despierta ya nos toca-Dijo su amiga Sonia mientras le agarraba el brazo y la jalaba hacia el interior del club.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente que bailaba y se movía de un lado a otro entre las luces de diferentes colores que resaltaban por la niebla, la música penetraba cada rincón del lugar y aunque Danna no era una experta en música pudo reconocer un par de melodías que había escuchado en algunas canciones.

-Este lugar es genial-Grito la otra amiga de Danna que las acompañaba Lucia.

-Lo sé-Respondió Sonia.

-Vamos-Grito Danna y empezó a moverse entre el gentío con sus amigas detrás y empezaron a bailar.

Danna iba vestida con un hermoso vestido azul claro que le llegaba poco más abajo de los muslos, se pegaba a su silueta y resaltaba sus ojos grises, unos tacones blancos e iba peinada con una media cola en su cabello castaño y traía una bolsita plateada.

Sonia iba vestida con un vestido negro con piedritas que le llegaba a los talones, unos tacones negros y se había alaciado el cabello para la ocasión lo cual le quedaba mejor, su cabello era negro y su piel era ligeramente morena.

Lucia vestía un vestido verde claro que muy ajustado que le llegaba poco más abajo que el vestido de Danna y su vestido era muy simple, en cambio el de Danna se oscurecía mas en la parte de arriba y la parte más baja parecía un tutú solo que era ondulado no liso.

Danna y sus amigas se movían con facilidad en la pista, daban vueltas, se deslizaban, se movían como unas profesionales, en especial Danna, ella se destacaba y mucha gente se le quedaba viendo mientras pasaba. Durante 2 años Danna había estado en una academia danza y después de tanta práctica por fin había encontrado resultados.

-Chicas ya me canse, estos tacones me están matando-Anuncio Lucia prácticamente gritando para que la escucharan en medio del ruido.

-Yo también-Declaro Sonia-Espérame Lucy.

-Oigan chicas no me dejen sola-Grito Danna y empezó a seguir a sus amigas entre la multitud, pero en una parte llena de gente perdió contacto visual y pocos segundos después alguien la agarró del brazo y la jalo en dirección contraria a donde sus amigas habían desaparecido. Danna no pudo ver bien quien la estaba arrastrando, se veía que era un chico alto y de cabello negro, pero no estaba segura de conocerlo, aun así había algo familiar en él.

-Oye suéltame-Dijo Danna pero voz fue apagada por el ruido alrededor.

Danna intentó zafarse de la mano de su secuestrador pero el chico era sorprendentemente fuerte y ni siquiera se volteó para mirarla como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella intentaba resistirse. De pronto el muchacho se detuvo en un lugar donde no había tanta gente y se volteó de cara a Danna y esta lo reconoció de inmediato.

-Rodo-Grito Danna de júbilo y abrazo al muchacho-¿Cuándo regresaste?

-Hace un par de días-

Rodo estaba usando una camiseta de franela negra, unos jeans de mezclilla azul oscura y un par de tenis oscuros.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Quería ver a una amiga-

-Podías haberlo hecho sin tener que secuestrarme ¿sabías?-

-Lo siento-

-Está bien-Respondió Danna con una sonrisa en el rostro-La próxima vez solo intenta saludar como una persona normal.

-Sabes que no soy una persona-

-Lo sé, pero intenta disimularlo-

-Ya me tengo que ir Danna, Lily me necesita-

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Nada bueno-Danna se sintió algo alarmada al ver la expresión en la cara de su amigo, una expresión que decía no puedo contarte más-Cuídate Danna.

-Hasta luego-Respondió Danna y Rodo se dio la vuelta y desapareció rápidamente entre la gente.

Danna busco desesperadamente la barra del club esperando que sus amigas estuvieran ahí, luego de buscar por unos 5 minutos la encontró y como había imaginado en un par de sillas se hallaban sus amigas platicando alegremente con vasos medio llenos de Tequila en las manos. Lucia fue la primera en verla y levanto el brazo para hacerle una seña, un par de segundos después Sonia se volteó y también le hizo una seña para que se acercara y Danna camino hasta ellas y se sentó junto a Lucia.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Preguntaron ambas.

-Buscándolas-Respondió Danna con un tono enojado en su voz.

-Es que pensábamos que estabas detrás de nosotras y cuando nos dimos cuenta te habías esfumado-Explico Lucia.

-Bueno ¿qué me perdí?-Pregunto Danna.

-No mucho-Respondió Sonia y de pronto puso una sonrisa maliciosa-Pero si volteas veras al chico guapo que te está mirando.

Danna se volteó sin pensarlo y efectivamente sentado a una par de sillas de ellas, un chico de lacio cabello marrón, brazos fornidos, perfecta piel blanca, ojos oscuros y hermosa sonrisa la estaba mirando. Danna no estaba totalmente segura de que el muchacho la estaba viendo a ella pero el guiño que le mando cuando se dio cuenta de que había notado su presencia la saco de dudas.

-¿Qué esperas? ve a hablarle-Comento Sonia.

-No ve tú si quieres Sonia-Respondió Danna y Sonia la miro como si hubiera cometido un delito.

-¿Danna te sientes bien?-

-Si-

-Danna ese chico esta guapísimo y se nota que le gustas ¿Cómo te atreves a rechazar una oportunidad como esta?-Pregunto Lucia.

Danna no paraba de pensar en la plática que tuvo con Rodo y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ello así que no tenía muchas ganas de coquetear y no podía mencionarles nada a sus amigas así que agarro su bolso y saco su teléfono para no tener que mirarlas a la cara.

-Porque…-Pero se sorprendió mucho cuando vio la hora 1:23-Chicas vámonos son casi una y media.

-No manches-Dijo Sonia-Vámonos.

Sonia y Lucia dejaron los vasos vacíos en la barra, Danna saco de su bolso un billete de veinte y lo dejo bajo uno de los vasos.

-Me lo pagan después-Dijo mientras metía su celular al bolso.

Las tres chicas salieron del club tan rápido como pudieron y en la entrada Danna busco sus llaves del coche apenas las encontró las tres chicas cruzaron la cuadra. De pronto Danna escucho un quejido y cuando se volteó descubrió que Lucia se había tropezado.

-¿Lucy estas bien?-Preguntaron Danna y Sonia al mismo tiempo.

-No me torcí el tobillo-

-Sonia tenemos poco tiempo tu quédate con ella yo voy por el auto-

-Bien apresúrate Danna-

El auto estaba en la otra cuadra Danna se apresuró a llegar hasta el, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando alguien se le acerco por detrás y le tapó la boca con las manos y la llevo a un callejón cercano. Danna intento liberarse pero por segunda vez en la noche no lo consiguió, de pronto su atacante la soltó y ella pudo verlo, era el chico guapo que la había visto en el club.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Eres amiga de uno de los miembros del clan de Manhattan-Dijo el chico.

-Eres un vampiro-Dijo Danna no tenía caso mentir sobre, eso si quería tener oportunidad de sobrevivir tenía que confrontarlo.

-Sí, mi nombre es Caleb y soy el futuro líder del clan de Manhattan-

-La líder es Lili y eres muy estúpido si crees que podrás cambiar eso si me matas, no tienen permitido beber sangre de humanos-

-Hermosa y rebelde perfecto-Dijo Caleb y rio un poco-Por supuesto que no planeo matarte preciosa, solo necesitamos que le entregues un mensaje.

-¿Necesitamos?-Pregunto Danna cada vez más nerviosa, escucho algo detrás de ella y se volteó para mirar, más o menos diez vampiros la estaban observando, gruñendo y mostrando sus colmillos.

-La batalla comenzó-Apenas Caleb termino la frase todos los vampiro se abalanzaron sobre Danna y esta grito con todas sus fuerza pero poco segundos después la consumió la oscuridad.

Jace y Clary estaban esperando la llegada de Simon e Isabel en la entrada de la mansión Herondale. Ya habían hecho las maletas la noche anterior y estaban listos para regresar a Nueva York, Clary iba vestida con unos jeans, una camiseta de tirantes negra y unos zapatos negros, Jace estaba usando una camiseta amarilla, unos jeans y unos zapatos cafés.

Entonces vieron a Isabel y a Simon aproximándose, Simon con una camisa roja y unos jeans e Isabel con una blusa azul a rayas y unos pantalones blancos ajustados, Izzy estaba empujando un par de carriolas y Simon jalaba dos maletas negras.

Se saludaron y Clary se acercó a una pared y empezó a dibujar la runa portal, apenas termino su obra la runa se expandió y el portal se abrió, como todos los portales era enorme y estaba lleno de algo parecido al agua, lo único que distinguía a los portales era su color y este era de un azul claro y brillante, Clary miro el portal orgullosa.

-Bien Clary-Comento Isabel.

-Gracias-

-¿Lista para volver?-

Clary regreso por su maleta y regreso a estar frente al portal, Jace se le acerco por detrás y se detuvo a su lado, Clary entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, un minuto después Simon e Isabel justo como habían llegado (ella con los bebes en brazos y el con las maletas) Clary le ayudo a Isabel con Nathan, lo cargo y lo acomodo en un solo brazo.

-Estoy lista para volver-Susurro Clary tan bajo que solo ella se escuchó y alargo la mano hacia el portal y lo toco, entonces apareció una imagen en él, el patio trasero del instituto. Entonces todos dieron un paso al frente y fueron absorbidos por el portal.

* * *

 _En el próximo capitulo:_

 _Esperaron un momento en el frió atroz pero nada ocurría, Clary ya tenía ganas de sentarse cuando una mano se asomó de la tumba. Poco a poco la criatura empezó a emerger de la tierra. Clary estaba lejos de ella pero su visión era lo suficientemente aguda para ver a la criatura. Ella tenía los ojos totalmente blancos, los colmillos afuera, las uñas rotas y rugía de una forma que hace un par de años la habría hecho temblar._


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Me extrañaban? Aquí estoy y aquí traigo el tercer capítulo espero que les esté gustando, por favor saben que a un escritor le encanta cuando le dan sus comentarios y yo no soy la excepción, les agradezco su apoyo y espero que disfruten de la historia, os amo mis lectores:**

 **Regreso**

(Not Gonna Die-Skillet)

Clary sintió que estaba en el ojo de un huracán, abrazo con más fuerza a Nathan para evitar que se le callera en el portal. El portal los soltó y Clary dio un volantín ya era experta en mantenerse de pie al salir de un portal pero le costó hacerlo mientras cargaba al bebe pero pudo mantenerse de pie, no fue la única Isabel se veía igual. A pesar de que tuvieron cuidado los gemelos empezaron a llorar apenas el portal los dejo, los arrullaron en sus brazos y en poco tiempo se calmaron.

Clary vio a su alrededor, estaban en la parte trasera del instituto y ahí los esperaban Alec, Magnus, Maryse y Robert Lightwood. Maryse iba vestida con un largo abrigo negro y unas botas altas que hacían resaltar sus ojos azules, Robert en cambio usaba unos pantalones de tela verde botella, unos zapatos cafés y una camisa a cuadros, Alec usaba unos jeans, una camiseta roja y unos zapatos negros muy simples y Magnus estaba usando una chaqueta de piel de cocodrilo, unas botas de punta amarillas que al parecer también eran de piel y unos pantalones negros muy ajustados, además de su distinguido y clásico peinado de puntas.

-¡Isabel Simon!-Grito Maryse y se acercó corriendo.

-¿Jace, Clary?-Pregunto Robert cuando los vio.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto Magnus.

-Queríamos un cambio de escenario- Respondió Jace y añadió dirigiéndose a Maryse-Si están de acuerdo claro.

-Por supuesto, no hay problema pasen-Respondió Maryse con ánimos y de pronto abrazo a Jace y luego a Clary-Me da tanto gusto verlos, hubiéramos ido, pero ya saben si no es un asunto oficial de la clave no podemos ir a Idris.

-Está bien Maryse-Dijo Jace y la abrazo para que se calmara.

Detrás de Maryse estaba Robert y Clary casi dio un brinco cuando lo vio, no lo había escuchado acercarse.

-¿Puedo…?-Pregunto Maryse y antes de que terminara la frase Clary de entrego al bebe.

Magnus y Alec estaban hablando con Isabel y Simon a un par de metros de distancia de donde ellos estaban, pero Clary se sorprendió mucho cuando cundo la puerta que deba al instituto se abrió y de ella salieron Maia, Jordán y Bet y lo que más le sorprendió fue que Maia estaba bastante subida de peso Clary tardo un momento en darse cuenta de que Maia estaba embarazada.

Jordán fue corriendo directo hacia Clary con los brazos abiertos y a mitad de camino grito-¡Tía Clary, tío Jace!-Clary se agacho y abrió los brazos para recibir el abrazo, en menos de un minuto Jordán llego a los brazos de Clary esta lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, luego lo soltó y Jordán salto hacía Jace y este lo abrazo con fuerza como lo había hecho Clary.

-¡Regresaron!-Grito Jordán con entusiasmo-¡Por fin regresaron!

-¡Jordán!-Grito Maia y el pequeño niño corrió hacia ella. Clary y Jace lo siguieron aunque más despacio pero llegaron hasta Maia y Bet.

-¿Clary, Jace?-Preguntaron Maia y Bet-Dios que alegría.

-Es bueno volver a verlos-Contesto Jace y Clary abrazo a Maia y luego a Bet.

-Felicidades Maia-Comento Clary.

-Gracias Clary-Contesto Maia-Lamentamos mucho el no poder ir a verlos a Idris perdónenos.

-Está bien Maia-Contesto Jace y la abrazo-¿Y cuánto tiempo tiene?-

-6 meses-Respondió Maia con entusiasmo.

Jordán que había estado saludando a Isabel y a Simon corrió hacia su madre, se detuvo a su lado, agarro su mano y grito-¡Mama va a tener otro bebe!-

-Si Jordán-Respondió Maia con dulzura.

-Mama dijo que le había pasado algo malo a tu bebe-Dijo Jordán con clara curiosidad.

Clary se tensó ante el comentario del pequeño niño y Jace también lo hizo, Maia le apretó con algo de rudeza la mano a Jordán para indicarle que dejara de hablar y el niño soltó un ligero quejido ante el apretón. Isabel y Simon estaban hablando con Maryse, Robert, Alec y con Magnus pero fue evidente que escucharon el comentario cuando dejaron de hablar y voltearon a ver al niñito.

-Bueno vamos a desempacar los vemos después-Dijo Jace rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-Si si, cuando quieran estamos en la estación-Dijo Bet y después señalo a Simon y a Isabel-Y eso va también para ustedes.

Isabel y Simon agradecieron el noble gesto de Bet, luego acompañaron a Jace y a Clary a dentro del instituto con Alec, Magnus, Maryse y Robert detrás. Tanto Clary como Jace se la pasaron viendo hasta el último rincón del instituto, ambos sentían que hacia una eternidad que no lo habían visitado. Después de un rato Maryse y Robert abandonaron al grupo y fueron a la biblioteca y Simon tomo a Nathan, Clary había intentado ayudarlo y este acepto su ayuda durante el camino pero reclamo al bebe cuando llegaron a el ala residencial. Clary y Jace aceptaron la primera habitación con una cama lo suficientemente grande que vieron, pero Isabel y Simon tuvieron que ser más exigentes que eso pues en vez de ser dos eran cuatro y se decidieron por el antiguo cuarto de Isabel que tenía suficiente espacio para toda su familia, aunque al final decidieron poner a los gemelos en un cuarto vecino al suyo. Después de que Alec y Magnus vieron que todo estuviera resuelto en el instituto se fueron.

Jace y Clary regresaron a su habitación y empezaron a desempacar a pesar de todo, no tenían planeado quedarse muchos días, traían poca ropa y solo una maleta.

Jace estaba colgando unas camisetas cuando, volteo el rostro y sin querer vio a Clary sacar de la maleta un par de brasieres negros casi transparentes, que a Jace le parecieron muy sensuales. Desde que él le había propuesto matrimonio habían mejorado su vida sexual y claro estaba que Clary no pensaba cambiar eso solo porque estaban en Nueva York.

Terminaron de desempacar en poco tiempo y ambos estaban de acuerdo en que tenían hambre, fueron al cuarto de Simon e Isabel que seguían desempacando y les preguntaron si querían ir a comer y ambos asintieron. Jace y Clary tuvieron que esperar hasta que Isabel y Simon terminaran de desempacar, ya les faltaba poco y luego que lograran que Amber se durmiera, pero con la ayuda extra de Clary y Jace lo lograron pronto y fueron a comer.

Taki´s había cambiado mucho desde la época de la guerra oscurecida, habían ampliado la cocina, cambiado los muebles por unos mejores, repintaron las paredes, mejoraron el menú y pusieron un par de ventanas en las paredes laterales. Lo único que no parecía haber cambiado eran los empleados.

Clary, Jace, Simon e Isabel estaban en la puerta de Taki´s. Eran las doce de la tarde, entonces el restaurante no estaba tan lleno como otras ocasiones, pero al fondo había un reservado disponible y los cuatro fueron a sentarse hay. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que Kaelie los atendiera y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Clary y a Jace.

-¿Clary, Jace?-Pregunto Kaelie.

-Hola Kaelie-Respondió Jace.

-Vaya hasta que Herondales regresaron-Comento Kaelie y muchos de los otros clientes voltearon a ver a Clary y a Jace y a susurrar. Pero tanto Clary como Jace ya se habían acostumbrado a que la gente actuara así cuando se mencionaban sus nombres, lo mismo les sucedía a Isabel y a Simon. Kaelie puso una sincera sonrisa y dijo-Ya los extrañábamos-

-Gracias Kaelie-Dijo Clary

-Bueno ¿qué quieren ordenar?-

Clary pidió lo que siempre solía pedir unas tortas de coco, Isabel pidió algo nuevo del menú un pai de limón y moras azules y una malteada de fresa, Jace pidió unos espaguetis fra diavolo y Simon pidió otro nuevo platillo llamado huevos rasgados. La comida no tardó mucho en llegar y apenas llego todos empezaron a comer. Los huevos rasgados daban la impresión de que alguien con garras había arañado los huevos y de las marcas de garras había una salsa que por la expresión en la cara de Simon era deliciosa y el pai parecía estar partido una parte de la cubierta era de un verde muy claro y el otro era de azul oscuro y en el centro del pastel había manchas como en los pingüinos, en el centro en el lado verde claro había manchas azul oscuro y en el lado azul había manchas verdes que a Isabel parecían encantarles. Clary estaba disfrutando mucho de sus tortas de coco y Jace estaba devorando con gusto el espagueti.

A diferencia de Taki´s el hotel Dumort no había cambiado en absolutamente nada, todo el hotel estaba igual de destrozado que siempre, aunque había incrementado un poco el número de habitantes.

Lily estaba un callejón detrás del hotel donde no daba el sol, ella estaba muy inquieta, había estado esperando desde hacía más de una hora. De pronto un muchacho apareció en la entrada del callejón, se quedó parado y giro la cabeza hacia ambos lados para ver que no viniera nadie, después de asegurarse que nadie estuviera cerca entro al callejón y se detuvo enfrente de Lily. El chico era caucásico y tenía un cabello marrón y lacio y estaba usando una sudadera gris, unos jeans y un tenis blancos.

-Hola Mike-Saludo Lily.

-Hola Lily-Saludo Mike.

-¿Conseguiste la información que te pedí?-Pregunto Lily con impaciencia.

-Por supuesto-Contesto Mike con orgullo-Esto es en lo que soy bueno.

-Bien ¿qué encontraste?-Pregunto Lily aún más impaciente.

-Bueno el nombre de la chica que mataron es Danna Blake-Comenzó Mike pero dejo de hablar cuando que Lily se puso tensa-¿Espera la conoces?

Lily se pasó una mano por la cara, se volteó y empezó a caminar en círculos diciendo cuanta palabrota se le paso por la cabeza, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Mike la estaba mirando como si hubiera perdido la razón.

-Danna Blake era amiga de uno de los miembros de mi clan-Respondió Lily un poco avergonzada.

-¿Ella sabía de la existencia del submundo?-Pregunto Mike un poco enojado.

-No, pero sabía de los vampiros-Respondió Lily y antes de que el pudiera responder ella se lo explico-Cuando ella tenía siete años a su familia y a ella los atacaron cuando regresaban a su casa, un vampiro renegado. Yo y un par de amigos estábamos cerca y los escuchamos gritar, uno de mis compañeros fue corriendo hacia ellos. El vampiro ya había matado a sus padres y ella se fue corriendo pero el vampiro la alcanzo y mi compañero se lo quitó de encima y empezó a golpearlo pero no nos pudimos alimentar esa noche y él estaba en desventaja entonces mis otros compañeros y yo lo ayudamos y lo matamos. No sabíamos que hacer con la niña. Ella estaba medio inconsciente. Otro de los vampiros con los que iba sugirió que nos alimentáramos. El vampiro que la defendió se llama Rodolfo pero todos le decimos Rodo y se negó a que la matáramos. Ya que no estaba totalmente consiente sugirió que la lleváramos a un hospital, nosotros nos fuimos y dejamos que el arreglara el problema claro. Pero él lo hizo, luego la niña se fue a vivir con sus tíos pero Rodo siempre la estuvo vigilando y como era de esperarse ella se dio cuenta cuando tenía once años. Lo que ninguno de nosotros nos imaginábamos es que de hecho ella estaba lo suficientemente consiente para escuchar absolutamente lo que decíamos. Y para saber quién fue su salvador y desde entonces Rodo no se escondió, ella y el tenían un gran vinculo. Esto le va a partir la madre a Rodo coño. ¿Qué más descubriste?

-La chica había estado saliendo de un club con sus amigas, pero al parecer una se lastimo y la otra se quedó con ella mientras Danna iba por su auto y nunca regreso con ellas. Entonces las chicas fueron a ver qué pasaba y vieron algo en un callejón que estaba muy cerca y hay encontraron a Danna-Respondió Mike-El cuerpo está en la morgue de la ciudad creen que la ataco un animal no encontraron otra explicación.

-¿Eso es todo?-

-No creo que hayan intentado matarla había sangre en ella todavía-

-¿Crees que hubieran intentado convertirla?-Pregunto Lily con horror.

-Es posible-

-¿Puedes averiguar si había algo raro en su sangre?-

-Dame dos horas y nos vemos aquí-

-Bien-Respondió Lily y el chico se volteó y salió del callejón.

Clary, Jace, Isabel y Simon salieron de Taki´s y regresaron al Instituto para ver que Amber y Neithan no hayan destrozado su cuna y todo lo demás en su habitación, para su sorpresa ellos seguían dormidos, pero se despertaron poco después de que llegaron y empezaron a apapacharlos y luego de un rato Clary y Jace se les unieron.

Clary estaba haciéndole cosquillas a Nathan cuando sonó su celular, después el de Jace, luego el de Isabel y por último el de Simon. Todos revisaron sus teléfonos rápidamente para descubrir que todos los mensajes eran de Maia "Vengan a la comisaria necesitamos verlos" era el mensaje. Los cuatro amigos se miraron con confusión pero siguieron las instrucciones de Maia. Simon saco unas carriolas pequeñas del armario e Isabel agarro algunos cuchillos y un arco y flechas, Jace y Clary fueron a su habitación y agarraron algunas armas, algunos cuchillos un par de cuchillos de serafín y un par de espadas, Clary agarro una que no podía faltar en su arsenal Heosphoros, la coloco en su cintura y se dirigieron a la comisaria.

Maia prácticamente estaba encima de la puerta de la comisaria. Por suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho para que los chicos llegaran.

-Chicos que bueno que llegaron-Dijo Maia.

-Si Maia ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Jace.

-El problema de los vampiros renegados se volvió demasiado para Lily.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Isabel.

-Asesinaron a una chica humana-Respondió Maia intentando fallidamente sonar neutral.

-¿Qué, cuándo?-Pregunto Simon.

-Anoche, Lily no tiene toda la información pero pidió que nos viéramos con ella detrás del hotel Dumort-

-Entonces vámonos ya, no hay tiempo que perder-Dijo Clary.

Clary y los demás se apresuraron a llegar al hotel Dumort y una vez que lo hicieron Maia les indico donde estaba el callejón. Cuando llegaron estaba vacío, no era diferente a ningún callejón que Clary hubiera visto antes, paredes negras, horrible aroma, poca luz.

De pronto algo cayó del cielo y aterrizo justo enfrente de ellos, por un momento Clary pensó que la cosa se había partido a la mitad pero en realidad habían resultado ser dos desde el principio, cuando por fin se quedaron quietos vieron que no eran objetos sino unas personas, Lily y otro vampiro que Clary no conocía pero Maia si, Rodo.

-Lily nos asustaste-Dijo Maia mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento-Hola Rodo.

-Hola Maia-Saludo Rodo.

-¿Clary, Jace?-Pregunto Lily.

-Eres la quinta persona que dice eso-Comento Jace con una sonrisa.

-Hola Lily-Dijo Clary intentando ser más amable que su marido. Ella sabía que Jace no intentaba ser grosero incluso le parecía gracioso que la gente actuara así.

-Bueno bienvenidos-Dijo Lily.

-Hola Lily-Dijo Simon y un momento después también lo dijo Isabel.

-Hola chicos-

Clary o pudo evitar notar que desde que llegaron el compañero de Lily, Rodo traía una cara que hacía que Clary sintiera la necesidad de abrasarlo. De pronto Jace se volteó como si hubiera escuchado algo aunque intento disimularlo, pero Clary lo conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Bueno que estamos esperando?-Pregunto Jace y desenvaino un cuchillo de serafín.

-Queremos ver si todavía podemos salvar a la chica-Respondió Lily.

-¿No la mataron?-Pregunto Simon.

-Tal vez esos desgraciados no querían matarla sino convertirla-Dijo Rodo poniendo tanto veneno en sus palabras como pudo.

-De hecho ese era su plan-Dijo una voz en la entrada del callejón y todos se voltearon para ver de quien se trataba.

-Mike hasta que decidiste aparecer-Dijo Lily con impaciencia-Llegas veinte minutos tarde.

-Lo siento-Respondió Mike con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué descubriste?-Pregunto Rodo con pésimo humor.

-En la grabación del médico forense este dice que alrededor de los labios de la chica y entre algunos de sus dientes hay una sustancia liquida brillante mesclada con su sangre lo olfatee y efectivamente era sangre de vampiro-

-¿Por qué oíste la grabación del médico forense?-Pregunto Clary.

-Porque le debo un par de favores a ella-Respondió Mike y señalo a Lily.

-Es como mi propio detective privado-Comento Lily antes de que pudieran preguntar.

-Entonces esos cabrones si querían convertirla-Dijo Rodo.

-Si-Dijo Mike sin entender que Rodo lo había comentado para sí mismo.

-Tú lo decides Rodo ¿La convertimos?-

-¿Por qué tiene que decidir él?-Pregunto Isabel.

-Ellos tienen historia-Respondió Lily, no tenía ganas de contar la misma historia dos veces.

Isabel se quedó callada y Rodo se tomó unos cinco minutos para pensarlo. Clary ya había pasado por eso y ya sabía la respuesta incluso antes de que Rodo lo dijera.

-Si-Respondió Rodo con tristeza pero sin dudar.

Unas pocas horas después de alguna manera Mike había conseguido el cuerpo de la chica, lo llevaron a un cementerio católico y Rodo empezó a enterrarlo, mientras tanto Isabel y Simon habían ido a ver a sus hijos y cuando regresaron Lily los puso a todos a corriente sobre la historia de Danna con Rodo. Ninguno de los cazadores de sombras se mostró muy contento cuando se enteraron de que una mundana conocía la existencia de los vampiros y el clan de Manhattan no le informo a la clave.

En poco tiempo Rodo termino de cavar el hueco y enterrar a su amiga, Clary tuvo el presentimiento de que no era fácil para el hacerlo.

Todos los que habían visto como "renació" Simon sabían que esperar incluso Lily ya tenía una bolsa llena de bolsas de sangre de hospital lista para Danna.

Esperaron un momento en el frio atroz pero nada ocurría, Clary ya tenía ganas de sentarse cuando una mano se asomó de la tumba. Clary se preguntó si alguien que había visto nacer a un vampiro había inventado la leyenda de los zombis, porque eso se parecía mucho en todos los sentidos. Poco a poco la criatura empezó a emerger de la tierra. Clary estaba lejos de ella pero su visión era lo suficientemente aguda para ver a la criatura. Ella tenía los ojos totalmente blancos, los colmillos afuera, las uñas rotas y rugía de una forma que hace un par de años la habría hecho temblar.

Apenas logro sacar una pierna Lily se acercó y le tiro una bolsa de sangre y dijo lo más gentilmente que pudo-Toma Danna. La chica la agarro y la perforo ferozmente con los dientes, empezó a beber de ella con voracidad y apenas la acabo Lily le tiro otra, de haber podido ella se la habría dado en la mano pero si lo intentara muy probablemente Danna se la habría arrancado. Lily volteó a ver a Rodo pero la expresión en sus cara solo demostraba impotencia, angustia y dolor, él la había salvado antes, la había visto crecer, pero no pudo salvarla esta vez y ahora la veía convertida en un monstro.

Más o menos por la quinta bolsa Danna empezó a mostrar cualidades humanas. Como si hubiera despertado de un sueño ella dejo caer la bolsa vacía en el suelo miro hacia todos lados sin entender lo que sucedía, la chica sintió unas espantosas ganas de llorar. Rodo lo noto y se arrodillo junto a ella.

-Danna-Susurro Rodo.

-Rodo-Dijo Danna con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos-¿Qué me hicieron?-

Lily hizo una seña y los cazadores de sombras se acercaron. Simon siempre se había alegrado de no recordar la noche en que se convirtió en vampiro, pero después de ver todo eso, alguna parte de su cabeza le hizo recordar, tenía ganas de ir con esa chica y abrasarla, pero por el momento lo disimulo no era hora de parecer un completo idiota sentimental.

-Danna ellos nos van a ayudar tienes que decirnos que pinche mal nacido te hizo esto-Dijo Rodo con furia.

-Su nombre era Caleb-Respondió Danna y Lili gruño por lo bajo.

-Maldito-Rugió Rodo.

-Pero no fue solo el todos ellos me lo hicieron-Dijo Danna eran como diez o quince capas veinte.

"No le habrían dejado sangre si hubieran sido veinte" pensó Clary y dijo en voz alta-¿Te dijeron algo?-

Danna se tomó un momento para responder-Si dijo que él era el futuro líder del clan y querían que yo les dijera un mensaje.

-¿Qué mensaje?-Pregunto Lily.

-La guerra comenzó-Dijo Danna.

De la nada una figura borrosa paso y arrastro a Danna del cuello y aparecieron muchas más que corrían sin parar d un lado a otro.

-¡VAMPIROS!-Grito Jace y todos sacaron sus armas.

Isabel saco su látigo, Simon tomo su arco y coloco una flecha, Jace saco un par de cuchillos de serafín, pero por el estruendoso sonido que hacían todos esos vampiros al correr no pudo escuchar sus nombres y ella desenvaino a Heosphoros.

De pronto los vampiros se alejaron y crearon un circulo a su alrededor Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta hasta que pararon que a unos dos metros de distancia un vampiro sostenía a Danna del cuello.

Clary ya se imaginaba quien era mucho antes de que Lili lo dijera.

-Caleb-Dijo Lily.


End file.
